


The Only One To Get It

by YesIsAWorld



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Side Ziall, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Harry, Stripper Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Harry's hired to strip at Ziall's bachelor party.Louis is into him.





	The Only One To Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge here and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can [click here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 442: The relief of having a smoke in your car first thing after the party.
> 
> Thank you, [FullOnLarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/), for the beta! You're such a good friend for helping out in a pinch! xx And to the GC for helping out when I needed it.
> 
> This title came from Usher's "I Don't Mind." 
> 
> Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.

Louis stood against the back wall. Black and silver balloons bobbed across the ceiling while the sound of an 80’s pop remix played from portable speakers. The thumping beat was almost drowned out by the hoots and hollers of Zayn and Niall’s other friends, standing between Louis and the undulating hips dancing in front of Zayn. Zayn and Niall were sitting in the front of their living room, in matching folding chairs, as a pair of dancers stripped off their clothes.

They’d busted into the room, Payno—Louis thought his name was—wearing a fireman’s uniform, complete with suspenders but missing a shirt. He was exactly kind of stripper that Bressie would’ve hired for Niall. Built, but not _beefy_ , hair just long enough for a slight curl, a nice, sweet face.

The other one, the one with the old school boombox on his shoulder had arrived with a considerably less authentic costume: a flannel shirt over a blank tank, wide leg jeans, and a fireman’s hat. It was like he had been specially ordered for Louis and not Zayn. He’d have to thank Bressie later, for his quality choice in strippers.

Since he was so gorgeous, Louis was willing to look past the lame costume; even after he had shouted into the party, “We’re here because we heard there was a fire. It must be true cause you’re all smokin’!”

Louis had snorted and shaken his head. 

Payno dropped his oversized jacket and was pulling his suspenders off, displaying his, frankly, unnecessary amount of abs. He did a body roll, and then took Niall’s hands, running them down his chest. 

“Get it, Niall!” one of Niall’s college friends yelled.

Zayn and Niall turned to look at each other at the same time. Their mirrored smiles and high five made Louis laugh. The couple that sat for strippers together stayed together. Or something like that.

Louis hadn’t actually intended on staying at their bachelor party that late. He was supposed to be on his way home an hour ago, but then he got roped into a conversation about the Flyers; some guy was shit talking the Penguins and Louis couldn’t abide that. And then _he_ arrived, and Louis could hardly be blamed for the way his body practically shut down. He was absolutely going to be off his game tomorrow morning during Nick’s training session. At least Nick would call him on it, but not really care. If Nick needled him too much he could make him do extra burpee box jumps or something.

The gorgeous stripper’s hair was cut into a 60s-style shag, long enough to cover his ears, and cropped close to his nape, with curls dropping down his forehead. And he had dimples when he smiled, which was often. 

And his name was _Marcel._ Not exactly a typical stripper’s name.

There was almost something mischievous in the glint of his eye. Louis already wanted to hold him down and grind against him.

And that was before he started to take off his clothes. Louis couldn’t stop staring as Marcel shook his ass to the sounds of the Vengaboys. By the way he was both over exaggerating and also lazily shaking his hips offbeat, Louis wondered if he had ever done this before. Compared to Payno’s lip-biting intensity and slow, teasing moves, it was like Marcel was giving a poor imitation of how he _thought_ a stripper should move. 

And Louis was captivated.

With a shimmy of his shoulders, Marcel started to unbutton his flannel shirt. He started at the very top button, and shimmied his shoulders between each button. Zayn watched with barely contained glee, laughing occasionally, which only caused Marcel to giggle too. 

When it was fully unbuttoned, he turned his broad shoulders on Zayn and with yet another shake of his hips he slipped the shirt off one shoulder. He rolled his other shoulder and from across the room they locked eyes. 

The world didn’t stop spinning as they held eye contact. The rest of the room didn’t fall away when Marcel winked. Louis didn’t stop breathing as Marcel spun back to Zayn, dropped the rest of his shirt, checked over his shoulder to make sure Louis was looking, then popped his ass out. 

But it was possible Louis’ whole world view had changed, now that he knew this man existed.

Louis didn’t want to give too much away, didn’t want to be the cliche who flirted with the stripper when he was just trying to do his job.

Because Marcel was at work, and even if his job was taking off his clothes Louis didn’t feel right ogling him. So he tried to look away. His eyes slid over to Payno—propping the ball of his foot on a sliver of chair next to Niall’s thigh—and were almost immediately drawn back to Marcel.

Marcel winked when he caught Louis looking at him again, popped the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped the zipper. Then he thrust his ass back into Zayn’s lap. Louis dug his fingers into his thighs when Zayn placed his hands on Marcel’s hips, brushing his fingers against the little pudge of his love handles. Marcel ran his hands down the front of his chest, over his butterfly tattoo at the top of his stomach, and the laurel tattoos flanking his pelvis. 

Louis adjusted himself, his breath hitching at the contact. He’d never gotten so hard just from watching something before—and he’d seen some quality porn. Biting his lip, he watched as Marcel slowly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and shimmied them down his hips and off his legs, kicking them out of the way once they were off. Louis followed the long line of his leg back up his body and was met with a silver thong and a very obviously well-endowed Marcel sticking the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth. 

Louis turned around and gave himself a moment to breathe at the wall, and another adjustment of his rock hard cock.

The closing notes of the song signaled for Louis to turn back around and Marcel had a fucking _smirk_ as he attempted to twerk like he knew exactly what he had done to Louis. Marcel cocked his head and Louis followed, like he was under a spell, as the next song started. There were a few empty seats next to Niall, and as shameless as it was, Louis took a front row seat for a close up view of Marcel shaking his pert, little ass. Payno was executing a complicated combination of turns and undulations, which Marcel was trying, and failing, to mirror. He stumbled, and in trying to right himself, managed to cross his legs… and Louis watched in slow motion as Marcel tumbled half into Louis’ lap and half on to the empty chair next to him. And then, in a flailing attempt to stand back up, managed to place his hand directly on Louis’ dick.

“Oops.”

“Hi,” Louis dumbly responded.

Louis would think that he was copping a feel except for the look of abject embarrassment as he yanked his hand away. “Sorry. So, so sorry,” He babbled as he finally stood up. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see this beautiful man again, and with unusual bravado, Louis shrugged. “Kinda liked it.”

Marcel stumbled back to Zayn who had clearly caught louis’ comment and was smiling like the cat who caught the canary. “Wanna switch?” he asked.

Louis tried to shoot daggers from his eyes at his best friend.

The last song finally came to an end, and Louis swallowed thickly as the rest of Niall and Zayn’s friends hooted and hollered.

He’d been brave enough for a cheeky comment, but wasn’t brave enough for anything else. While Marcel’s back was turned, his hairless, perfect, bare ass cheeks up in the air as he bounced to the music and picked up his clothes, Louis blew a kiss to the grooms, patted his pockets to make sure he had his keys and cigarettes, and made a run for it. 

He slammed the car door behind him and with shaking hands, managed to light his cigarette. He took in a deep breath, letting the calming smoke fill his lungs. He exhaled shakily and pressed down on his erection with the palm of his free hand. He was going to have to figure out how to will it away—with thoughts of Marcel still in his head—before he could drive away. He took another drag, letting his head fall back against the headrest. He started his car, then lowered the window a few inches, ashing into Niall’s yard. His raging erection was finally flagging the tiniest bit.

Louis’ heart rate had finally slowed to something resembling normal, when he turned to ash his cigarette again and saw Marcel—jeans on, fly open, shirt draped over his shoulder—step outside and look around. He clocked Louis immediately and beelined directly to him. 

“Jesus,” Louis muttered out loud, before adjusting himself again the best he could and taking another drag. 

Marcel leaned a forearm on the car and bent down to look at Louis. “Hi,” Marcel said in a slow drawl.

“Hi,” Louis parroted back.

“Can I bum one…”

“Louis,” he finished as he grabbed the pack and the lighter. Marcel stepped back as Louis opened the door. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’m Harry.”

“You’re what?” Louis had just seen 97% of his body… 95% if he was being generous. 

“Harry. Styles. Harry Styles.”

“That’s your name? I thought you were—”

“Marcel? That’s my stripper name.” He waggled his eyebrows. “What’d you think?”

“Of the stripping or the name?”

“Both, if I’m being honest. Never done this before.”

Ha! Louis felt vindicated that he knew Marc—Harry. _Harry_ was new to stripping. “Name could use some work.”

Harry flicked the lighter a few times, but the flame kept blowing out before he got the cigarette lit. 

“Here… let me,” Louis said, stepping close to Harry and cupping his hand around the lighter to block the wind. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide to start stripping?”

“Oh,” Harry took a long drag of his cigarette and handed the lighter back to Louis. “I’m not, really. A stripper, that is. Liam—Payno—he’s my roommate. And his regular partner is sick, so I’m just filling in.”

Louis laughed. “Right, okay. You were very… enthusiastic.”

It was Harry’s turn to laugh. “I’m glad it worked for you. I wasn’t sure if my exhibitionist tendencies were going to carry me through or not.”

“Well, it worked. Your whole,” Louis waved his arms around in front of Harry’s body, “worked really well.” He was still shirtless and hadn’t yet zipped his fly, his jeans were slung low on his hips, the strings of his thong visible. Louis shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah? You liked what you saw?” Harry’s smirk was back. 

Louis tried to level him with a look, and suspected he was failing terribly. “You know I did.” Harry bit his bottom lip and Louis wondered how he managed to make something look so sexy and innocent at the same time. “Still do.”

“You want to…” Harry shook his head. “Liam’s going to kill me. He told me there was one rule, to not _actually_ hit on any of the guests. But like…” He glanced back at the house, then caught Louis’ eye again as he took another drag. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

Louis laughed. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you’re pretty and you’re willing to share your cigarettes and you’ve been the best part of my night. I’d like to get to you know you…”

“Yeah?”

“And I know you already like this,” he waved his hands around vaguely in front of his body, “so maybe you could get to know,” he tapped the side of his head and then his chest, “this too.”

“Oh, Harry, that was awful.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Worth a try, wasn’t it?”

“I mean, I’ll definitely go out with you, but not because of that absolutely awful line. Because I have a good feeling about you.”

Louis loved the way Harry’s face cracked up. “Louis, that line is even worse than mine.”

Harry wasn’t wrong. Louis wanted to see those dimples again. “You must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet.”

Just as Louis wanted, Harry laughed again. “Want to go out now? Tonight? I’m done and have some tips to splurge.”

Louis laughed. “No, gotta work early tomorrow.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a trainer. Got an early morning client.”

Louis’ body heated as he watched Harry’s eyes slide down his body. “Is that so?”

“Yep.” Louis smirked.

“How about lunch tomorrow then.”

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I really, really am,” Harry said.

Louis was too.

They swapped numbers, and Louis regretfully got back into his car, lighting up another cigarette, still as hard as a rock.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/179621168908/prompt442)


End file.
